United Nations Resolution 2141
In the hours following the event known as the "Suitfall", the event marking the mass arrival of objects known as "Suits" and "Symbiotes" on Earth's surface, the United Nations Security Council was called into emergency session. This session resulted in the adoption of United Nations Resolution 2141. With the adoption of this resolution, multiple new organizations were created to deal with and to give rulings on the new problems these objects have created or brought with them. -Internation Suit and Symbiote Orginization (UNISSO)- Headed by: pending Purpose: International Suit and Symbiote was created for the purpose of increasing understanding of the Suit and Symbiote phenomena as well as their peaceful use. The emerging threat posed by the armored exoskeletons known as “Suits” as well as the extraterrestrial parasite known as “Symbiote” present a clear risk to humanity as well as the potential for being a useful tool for it's advancement. UNISSO is also tasked with advising Security Council of Suit and Symbiote threats to the world population as well as intervening and advocating on the behalf of Suit wearers, Symbiotes, and other humans altered by the drop pods. As part of the United Nations , the UNISSO agents often can call on or are members of Volunteered Peacekeeping Force’s, and may use military assets in matters pertaining to unlawful usage of the aforementioned objects against the international community and acts of purposeful destruction or terrorism accomplished via the use of the aforementioned objects, as well as enlisting their aid in missions of humanitarian aid, research, and diplomacy. Perpetrators of such acts should be captured alive and with the aforementioned objects intact if at all possible and UNISSO agents are encouraged to aid local authorities in properly and humanely containing empowered perpetrators. Failing that, use of lethal force is permitted at the agent’s discretion in defense of their own lives, their sanctioned mission, or in defense of others. Finally, UNISSO agents should also retrieve any unused pods containing “Suits” and any intact unmerged “Symbiote” that are not clearly claimed by other powers. If safe retrieval and/or containment, the aforementioned objects should be collected and brought to U.N. labs for research before being attached to the agent. If the pod has been used UNISSO agents are strongly encouraged to lend assistance to new users and encourage them to participate in a detailed physical at a W.H.O sanctioned lab. To accomplish these tasks, the UNISSO should openly recruit amongst the owners of the aforementioned objects and leading experts in world fields, and draw up new tactics to give operational superiority to governments, corporations, and other legal agencies. They are also permitted use retrieved pods to expand its operational assets. Use of unbound “Symbiotes” should be kept to research purposes and emergencies due to concerns about detrimental mental and physical effects of the change, but previously Symbiotes are allowed to become members of UNISSO. Every UNISSO agent should keep in mind that the mission of every U.N. agency is to promote peace and prosperity and thus should also endeavor to solicit suit using organizations that follow international law for input and aid, as well as attempt to aid them and disseminate information to them. As per already established international laws on matters of criminality, the UNISSO only has jurisdiction over matters of "Suits" and "Symbiotes" if international borders are crossed, if the national threat has international repercussion, or with permission of the local government, as well as when attempting to defend UNISSO holdings or internationally recognized missions. The UNISSO is encouraged to cooperate with national agencies whilst investigating matters or attempting to apprehend a threat. It should also be noted that this jurisdiction also extends to purely national matters or countries that do not have any local agency to deal with the problem or to any country that wishes to default to the authority of the UNISSO rather than their own. UNISSO members are also generally allowed to travel freely, and research and diplomatic missions generally do not require local permission to preform. It should also be noted that UNISSO denies rumors that their agents and members regularly ignore sovereignty and their neutrality to aid other suit users they have formed a partnership with or in order to intervene in international law violations that they do not have jurisdiction over. Rumors still persist however that UNISSO silently condones it. -Xeno-Rights Commission (XRC)- Headed by: pending Purpose: The purpose of the newly appointed "specialists" of the Xeno-Rights Commission is threefold. Their first objective is to extend an inviting hand to the government known as the "Fae" to join the international community and to promote cooperation with the United Nations rather than aggression. If the event occurs where a recognizable government of "Symbiotes" emerges, such an invitation should also be extended to them. Secondly, the XRC is responsible for determining whether or not citizens of the "Fae", "Elves" and "Symbiotes" qualify under the multiple human rights charters around the globe. To promote an envirronement of peace and cooperation with these new arrivals, measures should be taken to modify any charter, law or right, for which they do not qualify, to include them. Failure to respect these laws concerning these aforementionned individuals should be punished in the same objective manner to any other criminal. Thirdly, the XRC should promote and help facilitate diplomatic and economic contacts between singular nations and the "Fae" and any potential "Symbiote" government. To help do so, the borders of the aforementioned governments should be instated within the briefest delays. -Artificial Intelligence and Xeno-Technology Commission (AIXTC)- Headed by: pending Purpose: As with the arrival of the extraterrestrial "Elf" and "Symbiote", new technologies have been brought to the world at large, as well as potentially sentient "Artificial Intelligence". Therefore, this commission has three tasks. Firstly, the AIXTC must study these new emerging technologies with care, ensuring their safe usage by the international community and determining how much of a threat these new technologies pose to international peace and security. The item known as "Suit" has already been deemed dangerous, and jurisdiction over these should befall the UNISSO. Secondly, in the way the XRC is studying the application of human rights and law to the "Elves" and "Symbiotes", the AIXTC should study the application of these same principles to the "Artifical Intelligence". If sentience is established amongst them, then efforts should be put in modyfing non-applicable laws and rights to include them. Thirdly, the AIXTC should figure out a way to use these new emerging technologies to help secure and defend the world's virtual infrastructure against these same new technologies. Category:Factions Category:UNISSO Category:PACYOA: AD